


Loyal Commends

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Frank orders a hit on his mother





	Loyal Commends

“Loyalty will get you more than you can imagine.” Frank raises a brow as he rests a glass of beer in front of you. This isn’t the first meeting you had with tyhe man. But you knew it wouldn’t be the last; not until his mother had been dealt with. “Until she’s six feet under, I won’t be at rest. Mary is my everything. And I need you to prove that you’re loyal to me and my family.”

“Mary is safe, though.” you took the glass from the man and frowned. “Your mother wont go near her; she wouldn’t-”

“Make it possible.” Frank demanded lightly. “And I promise, you’ll be held on a high standard, Y/N.” You nodded at his determination. You knew it took him a great deal to order a kill on his own mother. Yes, she was an evil woman, but  still, Frank still loved his mother.

But the money was calling to you, so you accepted the assignment with open arms. You finished the beer in the glass and lightly set it down on the desk in front of you. “Give me two days.”

“48 hours.” he nodded. “Not a second longer.”

“Pictures, an ear, what would be the proof that you need?”

“Nothing; just get it done.”

“Yes sir.”

And with that lasting statement, you quickly walked out of the office, sending a small smile to Mary as she sat on the laptop in the kitchen.


End file.
